


Why Do You And Daddy Love Each Other?

by Spideyfan62



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Can Be As Canon Compliant As You Want, F/M, Kids Asking Deep Questions, Married Michelle Jones, Married Peter Parker, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Michelle Jones, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: "Mommy?" Annie asked from the table."Yes dear?" M.J. responded as she opened the bag."Why do you and daddy love each other?"M.J. turned around to her daughter, her eyes wide in surprise for a moment before refocusing her expression. She had heard about how kids sometimes ask the deepest questions, and Annie had asked some of her own before, but this one took the cake.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Why Do You And Daddy Love Each Other?

**Author's Note:**

> While waiting for Peter to come home, M.J. entertains a deep question from her young daughter.

M.J. stared into the eyes of her opponent, determined to make just the right call in order to gain the advantage over them. She knew she couldn't afford to make a mistake; one wrong move, and it was over. 

"Do you have any....sevens?" she asked. 

Her six year old daughter, Annie, smiled a wry smile. "Nope, go fish!" the little girl said as she giggled loudly, her victory all but secure. 

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, M.J. reached out and grabbed the second to last card, adding it to the other card she had. 

"Do you have any...threes?" her daughter asked. 

"Let me see..." M.J. said, looking over her cards for far too long given how few she had before finally surrendering the three card in her hand. Her daughter proudly laid down the pair she had just acquired, picking up the last card. 

"Do you have any sevens?" Annie asked with no hesitation. 

M.J. rolled her eyes, smiling a goofy smile that made her daughter chuckle. "Yep!" she said. Her daughter gladly took the card from her and laid her last pair down. M.J. then counted how many pairs she had, already guessing the end result of their most recent round of go fish. 

"Well," M.J. said dramatically, "looks like I have 12 pairs!" 

"I have 14!" Annie shouted. "I win!" 

"Looks like it" M.J. said as she pretended to be exasperated with her defeat, but she couldn't resist smiling at her feisty, competitive little girl. It was weird to think that there was a time when she didn't want kids. She had never had the best examples for parents; they had provided for her and met her every physical need, but almost none of her emotional ones. However, as her and Peter had stayed strong through senior year, then college, she began to feel more confident that the two of them, together, could navigate this crazy thing called parenthood. Almost two years after her and Peter were married, little Annie May Jones-Parker was born. Through her first six years of living, the little one was already displaying the keen scientific mind of her father while also showing her curious and observant nature. 

"How about three out of five?" M.J. asked her daughter. They were currently waiting on Peter to return from an emergency as Spider-Man. He had normally limited his patrols in the last couple hours before Annie's bed time, but something big had come up. The very idea of him continuing to go out there and risk his life with a child at home was not a simple decision to make, and the two of them spent several months of M.J.'s pregnancy discussing the matter. They mutually came to the conclusion that Peter's responsibility to the world didn't cease to exist because he was a father, but more importantly, that he would be doing what he was doing as Spider-Man FOR their child. It was one of the ways he could help their daughter grow up in a safer and better world, and that was worth fighting any super villain or cosmic entity for. 

"No thanks," Annie responded as she let out a yawn. "When is daddy coming home?" 

"Soon sweetheart," M.J. assured her. She was growing concerned at Peter's prolonged absence, but she wasn't about to show any sign of that in front of their daughter. "You want a snack?" she asked the little girl. "Maybe some apple slices or something?" 

"Okay," the little girl said. M.J. got up and headed over to the refrigerator, pulling out a bag of apple slices. While Peter hadn't become a vegetarian like she was, he still supported her efforts to feed their daughter in a healthy manner, especially when it came to snacks. 

"Mommy?" Annie asked from the table. 

"Yes dear?" M.J. responded as she opened the bag. 

"Why do you and daddy love each other?" 

M.J. turned around to her daughter, her eyes wide in surprise for a moment before refocusing her expression. She had heard about how kids sometimes ask the deepest questions, and Annie had asked some of her own before, but this one took the cake. 

"Why do you ask?" M.J. responded as she brought the small bowl of apple slices over and sat them on the table in front of Annie. 

"You guys say that all the time, but why?" her daughter reiterated as she grabbed the first slice. 

M.J. took a moment to think, wanting to make sure she gave her daughter a good answer that she could understand. Honestly, while she knew she why she loved Peter, she hadn't just sat down and came up with a concrete explanation for it should her ever curious child ask one day. About now, she was wishing she had. 

"I guess that depends, Annie," M.J. finally responded. "What do you think love is? What does it mean to love someone?" 

Now it was the little girl's turn to think. "Feeling very warm inside?" she said eagerly, clearly believing it was the right answer despite the phrasing of her response as a question. 

M.J. laughed a little at her little girl's enthusiasm. "Good guess," she said, "but not quite. Love isn't just a feeling, Annie."

"It's not?" the girl asked, clearly perplexed as she scrunched her face. 

"Nope," M.J. responded. "Love is a choice." 

"How can you choose to love someone?" the little girl asked, as if the idea were preposterous. 

"Would you say you love your favorite book?" M.J. asked. 

The little girl thought for a second. "I guess so," she said. 

"Okay, and since you love your book, do you throw it around or mess with the pages?" M.J. asked. 

"Oh no!" the little girl shouted. "That would be bad." 

"Yes it would," M.J. said. "So how do you take care of the book?" 

"I'm always gentle with it and put it back where it belongs when I'm done," the girl said with pride, like this was some sort of major accomplishment. 

"Exactly," M.J. said, smiling. "Those are all choices that you make. Likewise, your dad and I make the choice to love each other, no matter what." 

"No matter what?" the girl asked, stunned. 

"No matter what," M.J. reiterated. "Does that make sense?" 

Annie thought about it for a moment. "I think so," she said, still a little uncertain. 

"Don't worry, you'll understand it better as you get older," M.J. said as she leaned forward against the table. 

"Understand what?" came a voice from the other side of the room. Sure enough, there was Peter in his Spider-Man suit, sans mask. 

"Daddy!!" Annie screamed as she pushed her chair out and came running to her father. 

"Hey kiddo!" Peter said as he scooped the excited little one into his arms. M.J. smiled as she got up and walked over to join them. Seeing how Peter was with Annie never got old. For all his concerns about messing up as a father, he was quite the natural at it. 

"Did you beat up any bad guys!?" Annie asked enthusiastically. 

Peter chuckled. "No, didn't beat up any bad guys," he replied, "but I did have to hold up part of a building." 

"How big was it?" Annie asked. 

"Oh, it was huge," Peter said. "Like, at least three of our apartments!" 

"Wow!" Annie said. 

"Well, we're just glad you're back," M.J. said, finally taking the opportunity to move in and give Peter a quick peck on the lips. 

"Good to be back," Peter replied. "What were you two ladies up to while I was gone?" 

"Well, Annie here is still the reigning family champion at Go Fish," M.J. replied. 

"Whaaaat?" Peter said, eyes wide at his daughter, drawing laughter from her. "Did you beat your mom again?" 

"Yep!" Annie said excitedly. 

"Man, your mom and I just might have to team up against you!" Peter said as he tickled the little girl's belly, drawing a flurry of giggles from her. 

"Yeah, but not tonight," M.J. said. "Time for someone to go to bed." 

"Aww mommy, do I have to?" the little girl whined. 

"Yes you do," M.J. reiterated. 

"But daddy just got home," she reasoned. 

"Yep, and tomorrow is Saturday," Peter reminded her. "That means we get to spend all day together! So, the sooner you get to bed, the sooner you'll wake up and it'll be Saturday!" 

"Oh, okay," Annie said, finally giving in. 

M.J. followed Peter up the stairs as he carried the little girl to her bedroom, promptly tucking her in. After they both hugged and kissed their little girl goodnight, they walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them. 

"Sorry about that," Peter said in a quiet voice as they stood out in the hallway. "There was a bombing in the city. Fortunately, I managed to keep the building from completely crumbling to pieces, at least until everyone was out." 

"I'm just glad you came back to us," M.J. said, smiling. 

"Sounds like you did a good job of keeping the little one entertained," Peter said, nodding towards Annie's room. 

"More like she did me," M.J. responded. "She seems to finally be getting to that 'ask deep questions' stage everybody warned us about." 

"Oh yeah, what'd she ask?" Peter inquired. 

"She wanted to know why we love each other," M.J. said. 

"What did you tell her?" Peter asked, a mix of playfulness and genuine curiosity in his eyes. 

M.J. walked up to Peter, slowly putting her arms around his shoulders and planting a kiss on his lips. 

"I told her I hypnotized you and I've been holding you under my spell ever since," she responded teasingly. 

Peter shrugged, a nonchalant look on his face. "Sounds about right to me," he said, going along with her joke. 

"I tried my best to explain it to her, but I'm not sure she got it completely," M.J. clarified. 

"I'm sure you did great," Peter assured her. "She's got plenty of time to learn about it." 

M.J. sighed. "I guess you're right," she responded. 

"Ooh, can I get that in writing?" Peter joked. 

M.J. let out a huff of a laugh. "Not on your life."

**Author's Note:**

> Another late night drabble. Hope you all enjoyed it! 
> 
> My prayers continue to go out for each of you. Stay safe and healthy! 
> 
> "Greater love had no one than this: to lay down one's life for one's friends." John 15:13


End file.
